1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention apply systems and methods to convert a portion of thermal energy into to mechanical and/or electrical energy. The systems and methods are designed for the generation of mechanical/electrical power utilizing any heat source, but with a particular facility for such fuel sources as biomass and municipal waste.
Embodiments of the present invention apply systems and methods to convert a portion of thermal energy into to mechanical and/or electrical energy, where the systems include a heat recovery vapor generator (HRVG) associated with combustor subsystem, which may be a recuperative combustor subsystem (RCSS), a heating/cooling subsystem (H/CSS) and condensing subsystem (CSS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Although many power generation systems and methodologies have been developed for the conversion of a portion of the energy in heat of heat source stream into usable forms of energy, there is still a need in the art for new systems, especially systems that are capable of utilizing at least two separate heat source stream simultaneously.